Detention
by AtLossforWords
Summary: Harry finds himself in detenion with five different kinds of people...sometimes you can become friends with your enemies in desperate situations... inspired by the Breakfast Club
1. Chapter 1: Detention

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Author's Notes  
Hi everyone! This is my first real Fan Fiction. It's a spin off of the movie The Breakfast Club. I'm really excited about this one. Ok please read and review my fan fiction and enjoy. I may have misspelled some of the words. Oops!  
  
Chapter 1: Pink Slip  
  
Harry sat in the common room glaring at a pink piece of paper. It was a detention slip signed by Professor Snape and Professor McGonnagal. He and five other kids were to serve it with them on the next Hogsmeade weekend.  
  
Harry didn't know which kids they were yet but he would find out soon enough.  
  
As Friday came around Harry began to feel sick at the thought of spending his whole Hogsmeade trip in detention with Snape and McGonnagal watching his back. He barely ate anything at breakfast and Ron noticed.  
  
"Anything wrong Harry?"  
  
"Yeah I have detention this weekend."  
  
"Really? I didn't know that. On what circumstances?"  
  
"I was caught outside yesterday after midnight."  
  
"What? Why wasn't I there?"  
  
"I needed some alone time." Harry stared at his plate; he had done it many times without Ron because most times he was thinking about Sirius. "Hey where's Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know-," As Ron said that Hermione came through the Great Hall furiously and slammed her books on the table.  
  
"I JUST GOT DETENTION!!!" Hermione glared in the direction of the staff table. If looks could kill Professor Snape wouldn't exist.  
  
"Good," said Ron courageously.  
  
"WHAT? I can't believe you just said that." Hermione started crying with the frustrated looked on her face.  
  
"Don't cry Hermione," said Ron, "I just said that because you can keep Harry company."  
  
"Harry you have detention too?" she asked between sniffs.  
  
"Yeah." Harry looked at Hermione shamefully waiting for her to lecture him but she didn't.  
  
"I hate Professor Snape." Hermione instantly scolded herself for saying she hated a teacher.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, you're not the only one," said Harry. He felt better now that Hermione was going to be there.  
  
Saturday came around and Harry got up to see Ron off to Hogsmeade. Hermione was there to asking him to buy here some more quill ink. Ron took her money.  
  
"Hey Harry," he said, "You want some treats from Honeydukes?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah sure." With that Ron was gone and Harry made his way to Professor McGonnagal's classroom. Hermione ran to catch up with him. As they reached the class room Harry took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
Author's Note  
Sorry for the little cliffy. I thought I should end chapter one there. Chapter two will be up very soon. Please review me. 


	2. Chapter 2: Professor McGonagall

Disclaimer  
I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Author's Notes  
Ok chapter two. I was excited to get my very first review! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 2: Professor McGonagall  
  
Harry opened the door with a deep breath and let Hermione inside. They were the last one's to get there.  
  
Harry looked at his surroundings and recognized everyone in there. He was surprised to see Ginny sitting in the front, and Cho Chang in the back. One thing that didn't surprise him was Draco Malfoy sitting in the back as well.  
Harry sat next to Ginny. She smiled but then started to stare at the chalkboard again. He turned around to look at Cho but she had her head down and didn't look up. Harry felt extremely uncomfortable now. Maybe he should have sat next to Hermione but then decided against it as he saw her snap a pencil in half. Harry gulped. He may not be afraid of Voldemort but he still hadn't managed to get rid of his fear of an angry Hermione.  
  
The door swung open and Professor McGonagall walked in. She looked especially angry that three of the kids in the detention were in fact Gryffindors. She took a deep breath and said, "Alright, you are all here to server a detention. Now aside from the separate detentions you will all serve you are to do nothing but sit in this classroom thinking of what you have done."  
  
Harry smiled this was going to be easy. What better punishment is there that allows you to do nothing but sit and think? He let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Now don't expect me or any of the other teachers to sit with you and be babysitters. We have our own things to do you know," she said.  
  
Harry could hardly believe it. This could be the best detention ever. No supervision, no work, and she wasn't going to take our wands away like she normally does. Harry spoke (or should I say thought) too soon.  
  
"Now if you will please come up here one at a time and hand me your wands so I can get back to work."  
  
One by one each student brought up there wands. Harry noticed that Malfoy was a little hesitant to give his up.  
  
"Now that this matter is taken care of I'm going to leave you now. Professor Snape and I will check in on you every once and a while. Good bye." She said as she left. Harry noticed that a giant weight was lifted in the room when she left.  
  
Harry was a little hesitant to speak first because everyone was so quiet. He heard a cough from the back of the room. He could tell it was Cho because she always had a delicate cough. (A.N.: I just thought I'd add that little thing in there. Makes Harry sound a little obsessed doesn't it? lol) Harry was grateful that he wouldn't be the one to talk first but was also not grateful that Malfoy took it upon himself to say the first word.  
  
"This is unbelievable, and it is such a waste of time to be stuck in this room while everyone else is at Hogsmeade. Especially when I'm stuck with a scare head, a mudblood, a Weasly, and Miss Pass-Me-A-Box-of-Tissues over there."  
  
"Well who wants to be stuck in this room with a stuck up little rich boy who is nothing without his wand?" asked Hermione. This was the first time she talked all morning since she asked Ron to buy her quill ink.  
  
"I'd watch it if I were you, Mudblood."  
  
"What are you going to do? Tell your Daddy on me? Oh no wait your Daddy can't do anything about it in Azkaban can he?" snapped Hermione. Harry could see that she wasn't about to let him get away with anything today. Malfoy's face scrunched up and Harry could tell that he wasn't about to let that escape, but really Harry didn't care.  
  
"Stop talking about things you don't understand and stop being an insufferable Know-It-All." He said. Harry saw Cho sit here head up really fast. Hermione frowned and turned around.  
  
"At least she knows more than you'll ever know Malfoy!" said Cho.  
  
"Oh please, go cry your eyes out again over your dead boyfriend. No wonder he died you are annoying as hell." Malfoy looked her in the eye with his cold gray eyes. Cho turned around and started to cry. Harry couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. Just because you never had a descent girlfriend doesn't mean you can put your sexual frustration out on everyone else." Malfoy laughed.  
  
"You're one to talk Potter. You can't even get with Miss Puffy-Eyes over here. Are you really that bad at it Potter?" He smirked. During this whole time Ginny continued to stare at the blackboard.  
  
"Now look who thinks he knows everything," Hermione said quietly. Harry wasn't sure if Malfoy heard it or not but he seemed a little quiet after that.  
  
Harry turned around. He knew then that it would be a long day. It was only 9:30 in the morning and Harry felt like he wasn't going to have enough energy to make it to lunch.  
  
A.N. : Alright this one was a little longer I suppose. There is only so much I can put in a chapter and not make the whole story five chapters long. Tension is building will Harry crack? I don't know. Have to wait and find out. ;) 


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts of the Dangerous Min...

A.N.: First of all I want to apologize a million times for not updating sooner. Don't you hate it when things in the real world get in the way? No? I'm the only one? Ok just going to go crawl into a whole now. No I'm just kidding and being a dork so without further ado chapter 3! Oh plus I switch some point of views in this one, I'll try not to make it confusing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Potter but my good buddy (well I don't know her but) J.K. Rowling does!  
  
Chapter 3: Thoughts of the Dangerous Minds  
  
Harry thought long and hard. About what he didn't know but he thought maybe the time would pass faster if he did. Well it didn't. After a solid two minutes and twenty-eight seconds Harry couldn't take it anymore. (A.N.: Who knew thinking about nothing would be so boring? lol) He swirled around in his chair he was surprised that everyone was occupied. Why hadn't he thought of bringing anything just in case? Cho was drawing on a piece of parchment, Malfoy was playing with a deck of cards, Hermione was reading her copy of Hogwarts, A History, and Ginny had even moved her stare from the blackboard to his shoelace. Harry was amazed.  
  
Hermione stared at page forty-five of her favorite light reading material, Hogwarts, A History. This page was her favorite because it explained the history behind the very first Sorting Hat. Even thought normally this would be fun and relaxing was she in the library or the common room she felt completely bored and anxious. She noticed Harry was moving but didn't bother to speak or show any kind of movement. Even thought she didn't want to hear Malfoy pound insults her way she longed for some kind of social interaction with another human being.  
  
Cho stared at her drawing for the longest time. She had a very good talent at drawing cartoons and Japanese Animation. Most times she drew comic strips and sent them to her youngest brother in the mail. He loved her comic strips but he was also suffering from lung cancer. Anything Cho could do to make him laugh she would do a hundred times if only to make him forget he was different. He was still too young to understand that he couldn't get out of bed and go play. It was heartbreaking to live with. Come to think of it Cedric used to like her comics too. Cho let stray tears fall from her face unnoticed and quickly wiped them away. She wasn't about to be insulted again.  
  
Draco shuffled his deck of playing cards. He had learned how to shuffle from his mother who used to play cards all the time with her high society Bridge Club. She taught him how to play Solitaire and sometimes when she was feeling sneaky she taught him Poker. He set up his cards. Starting to the right and working left placing one card on the desk face down and once he reach the seventh card he turned it right side up. He did this repeatedly but each time going in order from seventh card to sixth to fifth, etc. He drew three cards from the remaining small deck. He began placing card where they needed to be alternating red and black. He had tried to teach this to Crabbe and Goyle once but they were so stupid that he quite after Crabbe attempted to eat the ace of spades. Ever since he had met Crabbe and Goyle he thought Crabbe wasn't the dumber of the two but that set him straight. They are both equally stupid.  
  
Ginny stared into space thinking about nothing. (A.N.: I'm guessing Ginny is easily entertained huh?) She had changed her glare from the black board to Harry's shoelaces. She never noticed how clean they were. She had never seen him wear those shoes (and believe me she has looked plenty of times) before. Ginny started to think about how Ron would start screaming at her once he found out how she got in detention. She didn't even want to start thinking about what mum would say. She could see it now....Her mom receiving the owl from Professor McGonagall saying that she received detention and on what circumstances. Her mum's cheeks start turning red and a dangerous expression comes across her face as she reached for her Howler Stationary Kit and starts scribbling furiously....Ginny shook violently. She had to stop thinking about her mum.  
  
A.N.: Ok this is a little short. I thought I should say what's going through their heads every other chapter just to get some different point of views going. Once again very sorry for not updating sooner but things get in the way. Pesky things!  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4: Checking In

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: It's back! Finally the motivation to write this story has returned to my procrastinating self! Man I'm a dork, well anyway I know what you're thinking 'What took so long?' right? Well when I realized that I was _still_ getting reviews for this almost month old story, I had to finish it. Although it was kind of disappointing because the other story that I'm writing isn't getting new reviews...:( sniff. Oh well here's the story.  
  
Checking In  
  
Harry sat for what seemed like the longest time. When he realized that only five minutes had passed Harry let out a particularly loud sigh. Everyone but the abnormally quiet Ginny turned to stare at him. "What?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Listen; don't get all huffy with me! You're the one that let out your suggestive sigh!" said Hermione still made because she was there in the first place.  
  
"Sorry. It's just so boring."  
  
"Well you should have thought ahead before you came-," she was interrupted with a snort from the back of the room.  
  
"Granger, do you have to be such an authority figure?" asked Malfoy with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh why do you care?" she asked, "Why are you even listening to our conversation when you'd rather be somewhere else; as you so _crudely_ put it."  
  
"You are, as you may be pleased to hear, absolutely correct about the fact that I'd rather be somewhere else. I'm only human Granger; I can't help it if I happen to overhear a conversation that is taking place only a couple paces in front of me." With that he smirked and returned to his cards.  
  
A moment of silence passed and Hermione turned back in Malfoy's direction. "What are you _doing_ anyway?"  
  
"What's it to you?" he said smirking, "Why are _you_ interested in what _I'm_ doing when you'd rather be somewhere else?" He was mocking her of course, Harry couldn't blame him she often didn't take her own advice when it came to minding her own business.  
  
"Alright I get it! You gave me a taste of my own medicine, but you still haven't answered my question!" She said that as if throwing in the towel.  
  
"Why must you know everything Granger? Some people might call it curiosity that causes you to want to know everything but I call it just being plan **nosey**!" He was beginning to get annoyed and Harry could tell. This didn't stop him from keeping a calm exterior though.  
  
"Are you finished insulting me now?" she asked as if she was bored and hadn't heard a word he just said. "Will you kindly tell me what you are doing?"  
  
"At the moment I am finished insulting you because you just made my point."  
  
"And what point was that?"  
  
"THAT YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS! BLOODY HELL! If you weren't at the top of our class I'd classify you as a step above Crabbe and Goyle! I thought you were supposed to be **smart**." He lost his cool and to Harry it looked like he was mentally scolding himself. Hermione turned around and became very quiet. "What are _you_ looking at Weaslette?" he shot a glare a Ginny who had miraculously moved her gaze towards him and she looked absolutely furious.  
  
"Do you _have_ to be so cruel to everyone who does so much as ask a question?" she said.  
  
"No, I don't have to," he said with a thoughtful expression on his face, "But I choose to."  
  
"Which proves _my_ point," she said.  
  
"Which _is_?" He asked now smirking.  
  
"That you are a foul, loathsome, slimy, and evil git!" she exclaimed now standing.  
  
"That took a lot of courage," he said smirking, "how long did it take you to say that to me? Five years? I thought you were supposed to be brave?"  
  
"Yet I seem to remember a certain incident where she laid a pretty good bat bogey curse on your filthy arse," said Harry thoughtfully.  
  
"Man what _is_ it with you Gryffindorks anyway? Do you always have to know everything? I believe the Weaslette and I were having a conversation that you weren't invited to Scarhead." He said maliciously.  
  
"_Oh but Malfoy I'm only human. I can't help it if I happen to overhear a conversation taking place a couple paces behind me!_" Harry had topped him and he knew it. He had just stuffed Malfoy's words right back in his mouth. Before Harry could congratulate what he had said Malfoy lunged forward and knocked him to the ground.  
  
This caused the desks between them to crash into each other. Ginny jumped back surprised at his reaction and tried to pull Malfoy off of Harry. Cho had jumped up and gasped along with Hermione. They just stood there amazed at what was taking place when Ginny gave Hermione a pleading look to help her restrain Malfoy. Hermione jumped on Malfoy's back and began clawing at his robes to get his attention away from Harry so Ginny could pull him off. This didn't help at all. Punches were thrown back and forth proving both of their powerful Quidditch muscles and reactions had come to some use today.  
  
Just then the door flew open revealing a very steamed Transfiguration teacher. "Just what do you think you two are doing?" she asked as she pulled them apart with a spell. "Just for that you both get another set of detentions! Twenty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin! If I have to check on you more than necessary today you will be separated and your Hogsmead privileges for the rest of the year will be terminated!" And with that she left.  
  
Harry pinched is bleeding nose while Malfoy held a (surprisingly silky green) handkerchief to his bleeding lip. They both sat down at their tables and everyone could feel the tension in the room pressing down again as only an hour had passed since Harry last checked.  
  
Author's Note: There you go! A nice long chapter full of action and interaction! Ginny talks! The reason they are all there will be reveled in time! Please Review 


	5. Chapter 5: Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: It's been a while. I start school on the 19th of August so I'm trying to get out new chapters as soon as possible. This story isn't going to follow The Breakfast Club exactly but the plot is based upon it. For instance I have my own reasons for why they all got detentions so...yeah. Oh and big thanks to those who reviewed my story!

Getting to Know You

Minutes of silence had past like a warm knife through butter. Harry's nose had stopped bleeding as had Malfoy's lip. The tension in the room was pushing down on them so hard that it was only seconds before someone had to speak.

"I still don't understand what the big deal was," whispered Ginny.

"No you wouldn't; would you Weaslette?" spat Draco.

"You don't miss a beat do you?" asked Harry but not wanting an answer, "You just love to jump at people's throats every chance you get."

"I'm warning you Potter." Malfoy muttered through clenched teeth.

"This is all a game to you isn't it? Hurting other people's feelings just so you feel superior? That's pathetic." Harry glared at Malfoy disgusted.

"You want to know what's pathetic Potter?" he asked without looking up from his cards, "Pathetic is Chang over there crying her eyes out over an event that happened two years ago. Pathetic is Weaslette swooning over 'The Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die', himself. Pathetic is Mudblood sticking her nose in a book whenever she feels threatened-," but he was cut short.

"You, FERRET BOY, have no idea how I feel! How DARE you talk about things you don't even take the time to understand!" exclaimed Hermione. She was extremely red in the face and looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh I understand perfectly. Lets take a little trip shall we to the Granger home on summer holidays." By now he even had Cho's attention and he took full advantage of it. "I picture a little white house with a picket fence and a red door, the perfect commercial home. I picture Mrs. Granger baking cookies and slaving over at hot stove while our dear mudblood, here, reads a book at the table. Then I picture Mr. Granger coming home from a hard day of work, giving his wife a kiss and patting his daughter on the head. The perfect family setting, wouldn't you think? Mudblood?" By now Hermione had sunk into her chair and was staring at a blank page in her book.

"Alright Malfoy, tell us, what exactly goes on in Malfoy Manor on summer holidays?" asked Harry. "Is it perfect and luxurious?"

"No, Potter, it's not. You really want to know?" he asked in an almost warning tone.

"Yes."

"Alright listen up because you'll never hear it from my mouth again." He said and smirked. "A day in Malfoy Manor. Picture a luxurious and spacious mansion that is full of expensive paintings and goods. Of course you, Weaslette, will have to think a little harder considering that Hogwarts is a luxury compared to your shack you call a home."

"Get on with it Malfoy," warned Harry.

"You walk in the dining room full of chandeliers and shiny golden utensils. You see boy at the table, polishing his Nimbus Two Thousand-One. At the other side of the room you see a tall blonde and drunken woman, too drunk to make it to the table without bumping into walls. She sits down and pours herself some wine as they wait for the man of the house. He storms in the room. Obviously thinking he's high and mighty. You see him glare at his wife in disgust and sit down. Then he turns his head toward his son, polishing his broom at the dinner table is unacceptable. He stands up forcefully so that the table almost knocks over. He says...

"_'I DIDN'T WORK SO HARD TO GIVE YOU THIS LUXURIOUS HOME SO THAT YOU CAN DISOBEY ME AND NOT MIND YOUR TABLE MANNERS!'_ Then you hear an unforgivable curse muttered and the boy screaming in pain. You see the woman trying to hold off the man but he turns nothing but a hand to her cheek as she falls to the ground." Malfoy sucked in a breath. "That Potter is a day in the life of Draco Malfoy and his parents."

"Hey man I didn't know," said Harry after recovering from shock. "I mean if I knew-,"

"If you knew you would do what Potter? Would you call the authorities? Would you tell Dumbledor?" he asked in a harsh joking manner. Then he placed his famous smirk on his lips, "Don't forget, Potter, my father is very high up in the Ministry. One word and he would take care of it, plain and simple."

After that the room got quiet again. Then when no one could take it anymore a peep was heard in the back of the room. It was Cho. "How do we know he's not lying so we'd feel sorry for him?"

At this everyone's gaze landed on Malfoy. He was fuming and everyone could tell. Ginny sunk in her seat so that to the onlooker it would seem that the chair sprouted a red head and a pair of wide and scared eyes. It was quiet for the longest time and then...

BANG

Malfoy's chair was now on the ground and he was hovering over Cho. He rolled up his right sleeve to reveal a scar that ran all along his forearm. "Is that proof enough for you Chang?"

She swallowed and stared him right in the face as though his sudden moves didn't faze her at all. She said calmly, "Yes."

He sat back down and fixed his sleeve. "What are you staring at?" he shot at Ginny who hadn't moved an inch. She turned around without argue and gulped. Harry could tell that she had no intention of making it worse.

"Alright. Lets just all agree to disagree," offered Harry cautiously. To his surprise Malfoy looked up. His face held no expression and he mumbled something but Harry was sure that he had agreed.


	6. Chapter 6: An Offer You Can't Refuse

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Don't you hate it when things want to change in your life and it means giving up something you love to do? No? Ahem. Never mind then.

Chapter 6: An Offer You Can't Refuse

Severus Snape burst through the doors of the Transfiguration classroom. He was surprised to see that it was surprisingly peaceful. There was no conflict, at the moment, and no lashing remarks. In fact if the simple pleasure of watching Potter get angry helped him survive then Snape would be long gone by now. Funny, how things can die down after a storm. Maybe he could stir it up a bit.

"Mr. Potter what is going on here?" he asked putting his always serious disposition to good use.

"Um...we are just sitting here and waiting for detention to disperse." He replied with the most caution, one false move and Snape would go as far as to strangle you to death, then bring you back so he could do it again.

"And why aren't you writing your essays?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"What essays?" piped in Hermione, worried that it was a grade. Harry watched as Ginny sank in her chair, she knew that only danger would follow.

"The essays that were assigned to you at the begging of detention you silly girl," he replied in a dark voice that just barely reached a whisper.

"Professor McGonagall never mentioned an essay," stated Hermione.

"That is because it was implied, Miss Granger. And you're lucky I haven't made it longer."

"Well what is the essay over?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but if you don't know then you're on your own." He said on his way out the door, "Oh and by the way. Lunch is served."

With that he shut the door and food appeared on their desks. A light squeak was heard form the back of the room. Harry looked in Cho's direction. Her face held a horrified expression as she stared at her paper. Harry looked around her and saw it. The goblet of pumpkin juice had spilled all over her drawings. Everything was smeared and tinted orange. Tears began to build up behind her eyes. "Oh no." she moaned her voice low and dreadful.

Draco Malfoy was trying to hold back his laughter. It's not like he wanted to laugh at her, it was his nature to make fun of those in trouble. He did his best to try and hold it back but a little laugh escaped his mouth and he quickly covered it with a cough and reached for his bloody hanky. This covered his mouth enough to smile behind it.

"Oh no! Let me help you clean it up," offered Hermione, "Once we get out of here and I get my wand back I'll fix them for you."

Cho nodded in agreement and sniffed. She smiled gratefully at Hermione and helped her look for some towels to soak up the juice.

"Why wait?" butted in a voice.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione.

"Why wait until we get out of here when we could easily sneak out?" asked Ginny. A mischievous look glazed her eyes.

"Ginny-," started Hermione but someone interrupted her.

"Hello Weaslette! There is no way we can get out without wands and something that can magically tell us where someone is in the school so we don't get caught. Get real Weasly, it'll never happen." Finished Draco.

"You say we need wands and some magical map?" asked Ginny," Well done and done." Harry looked at Ginny curiously as she pulled a wand out of her bag and his Marauder's Map.

"Ginny! How did you get those?" asked Hermione.

"Well sorry Harry but I took your map from you last week when you were at the quidditch game." Ginny didn't look sorry at all.

"Well where did you get the wand then?" asked Harry.

"It pays to have brothers like Fred and George. I swapped it with a fake wand when I handed mine to McGonagall today." She smiled at the fact that she accomplished her duty to make Fred and George proud.

"WHOA! WHOA! Wait a minute! Are you telling me that you lied to our Head of House and stole the Marauder's Map from Harry when he wasn't looking?" asked Hermione in a surprised tone.

"Yeah."

"Well done," said Hermione. Draco stood up and put his arm around Ginny.

"Did I ever tell you that you were my favorite Weasly?" he asked not really expecting an answer.

"Well now that we have a wand you can just fix my drawings and we won't have to sneak out," stated Cho hopefully. She didn't want to get into anymore trouble.

"Yeah right Chang," said Draco, "You can stay if you want but I think I'm speaking for the rest of us when I say that we'd do anything to get out of this hell hole."

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco all headed toward the door. Ginny opened the door and checked the map. The floor was all clear. She led the way as each student filed out one by one. Cho sighed and ran after them closing the door neatly behind.

* * *

Author's Note: Much more inspiration with this chapter! It was actually fun writing this one! Okay here's a clip from the next chapter.

* * *

"I think I'm right in assuming that this whole escapade is similar to why you are in detention in the first place?" stated Draco. Ginny went red in the face.

"Come on tell us Gin! What are you in for?" asked Harry.

"Alright I'll tell you," said Ginny as she took a deep breath.

* * *

Read and Review! Stay tuned for next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Get Caught Again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Author's Note: Once again I'm forced to respond to the requests of you reviewers! ::sigh:: What do you want from me? I'm just kidding!

BACK BY POPULAR REQUEST!!!! DETENTION!

* * *

Chapter 7: Don't Get Caught Again!

Harry followed Ginny out of the corridor. He had to admit that he was impressed by small, quiet Ginny Weasly. Ever since his second year Harry never knew much about Ginny, except for the fact that she had a huge crush on him, but that didn't move her to strike up conversation between them.

"Okay the coast is clear on this floor," Ginny smiled and looked at everyone.

"Well now what?" Hermione asked.

"We have to go back if we see any sign of Snape or McGonagall on this floor," Harry piped up, "So, we can't go that far from the door."

"Oh come on!" Malfoy added his two cents.

"What?" Harry asked annoyed.

"We aren't just going to stand here all afternoon are we?" Malfoy didn't really expect an answer. "We might as well have stayed in the classroom!"

"Well what do you want to do? The world lies at your feet!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"I'm hungry."

"We just ate!" Hermione said as though appalled by his appetite.

"Don't tell me you guys actually ate that crap?" Malfoy laughed.

"I thought it was alright," said Hermione while glancing at the ground, "Didn't you think so, Harry?"

"What? I didn't eat any."

"Ginny? Cho?" Hermione asked them both but they shook their heads. "AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT TRUSTS SNAPE!?"

"Oh come on Hermione, you know that answer to that!" Harry stared at her unbelievably.

"Malfoy?"

"Even though I'm in his house doesn't mean I trust the guy. He'd knock me senseless if I let it spill that he sleeps with a stuffed cauldron every night." Malfoy's eyes widened. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yep," Ginny giggled.

"Opps," Malfoy shrugged it off and sighed. "So?"

"Well, if everyone's up to it we could make a run for the kitchens." Harry stared at Ginny in amazement. _What is going on?_

"We'll never make it!" Cho said while ringing her hands. "I can't afford another detention!"

"We all can't afford another detention, Puffy Eyes!" Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Everything isn't always about you!"

"**You're** one to talk!" Cho replied, " 'MR. I'M SO RICH, LOOK AT ME!'"

Malfoy's eyes turned cold, well colder than normal, and his brow sank. Harry could feel it building up. _Surely Malfoy wouldn't hit a girl, but then again look at his dad._ Harry stepped in front of Cho and stared Malfoy in the face.

"Don't mess this up, Malfoy," Harry whispered coldly. "Now come on everyone we're leaving."

"Wait!" Ginny gasped. "Prefect coming! Quick in this classroom!" Ginny yanked Malfoy by the collar into the empty classroom. They all sat in silence while watching the Ravenclaw prefect inch by the empty class room. Once the prefect rounded the corner Ginny let out a big sigh.

"That was _too_ close," said Cho.

"Well let's go." Ginny opened the door and led to way down the stairs toward the main floor dodging prefects and Filch left and right. In the end they finally reached the main floor.

"Why are you so good at this?" Malfoy asked breaking the vow of silence he had taken up on the way.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny while glancing at the map.

"You've got us out of every scrape." Malfoy smirked. "I think I'm right in assuming that this whole escaped is similar to why you are in detention in the first place."

Ginny's face went red. Harry's interest was now focused on Ginny, as was everyone else's. "Yeah, come on, Gin tell us why you got locked up with us!"

"Alright, I'll tell you," Ginny took a deep breath, "But you can't tell Ron! He'd kill me!"

"Oh wow this must be good," Malfoy leaned against the wall in attempts to get comfortable.

"Okay do you guys remember when the Chamber of Secrets was opened?" Their heads all nodded in unison. "Well since then I haven't felt the same, like something came over me, other than Voldemort, when I wrote the messages. I liked that feeling, the feeling of being sneaky, so I suppose I developed a knack for it."

"That is until you got caught," Malfoy laughed. Ginny threw him an evil glance.

"If you're going to interrupt me I don't see why I have to even tell you guys." Ginny threw her nose in the air in a huffy motion.

"I apologize, I swear on the Honorable Malfoy Name that it won't happen again."

"Like that swear has a good support behind it!" Snorted Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry gave her a warning glance.

"Anyways, ever since then I've been sneaking out after hours with the Marauders' Map." Ginny finished.

"That's it?" asked Malfoy. "That can't be it!"

"Yeah Gin, tell us where you've been going!" Harry piped up.

"Well this is why I don't want you to tell Ron." Ginny's face grew redder.

"Get on with it," Malfoy whined.

"I've been meeting up with Colin Creevey in an empty broom closet on the third floor," Ginny gasped.

"So? Why would Ron be mad?" asked Cho.

"Don't be so naïve, Chang! It's obvious she hasn't been meeting up for a friendly chat about what happen in Charms class that day." Malfoy smiled evilly. "Tell us what was going on when you got caught!"

"YOU ARE A PERVERT, DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione yelled. Harry lunged forward to cover Hermione's mouth but he was too late.

"Ginny? Is anyone coming?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Snape's heading toward us right now!" Ginny squealed. "Run for it!" Everyone scattered like ants in panic but each ended up behind the same tapestry. "Don't make a sound!"

Snape slithered by eyeing the tapestry. He inched his way toward it smiling evilly. "I've got you now Potter!" He ripped back the tapestry with one swooping motion. The smile faded instantly. They weren't there. Snape stumbled back in awe. He walked away after feeling up the blank wall, eying it suspiciously.

Little did he know that the wall was a doorway to freedom for those who wish not to be seen. Like a scene from a science fiction movie Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Cho, and Draco stumbled out of the wall doubling up with laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Hermione laughed.

"It was like he'd seen Potter in a speedo!" Malfoy cracked.

For some reason that comment made Harry laugh more. It wasn't the comment, he knew, but just the relief of not being caught by the one teacher that would make his life a living hell. The laughter died out and an awkward silence filled the space between them.

"So what _were_ you doing when you were caught?" asked Harry.

"Harry!" Ginny rolled her eyes and started laughing again.

* * *

Author's Note: THERE YOU SATISFIED! GOSH!!! (Napoleon Dynamite moment) lol I hope you like it! Read and Review! 


	8. Chapter 8: The Mystery Unfolds

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Who doesn't love Napoleon Dynamite? LOL. Well here's another chapter!

* * *

Chapter8: The Mystery Unfolds

Ginny lead the way toward the kitchens checking the map every so often for signs of higher authority. Everyone was so used to the Great Hall being full of chattering students that when they exited out if the corridor, it was a sigh of relief.

"I've never heard the Great Hall so quiet!" squeaked Cho.

"Yeah, it was almost creepy," shivered Hermione.

Harry approached the giant painting of fruit and tickled the pear. It let out a little giggle and the portrait swung open to reveal the kitchens. It was also oddly quiet to Harry; normally it was full of house elves barking orders at each other. But today there wasn't a house elf in sight. "That's strange."

"What's strange?" asked Draco.

"Well, normally this place is swarming with house elves," Harry frowned. Beside him Hermione let out a gasp.

"Maybe Dumbledore's set them all free!" She smiled excitedly.

"I doubt it 'Mione," frowned Ginny as she gave Hermione a one-armed hug.

"Well are we just going to stand here like idiots, or are we going to find something edible in this place?" asked Draco. He made his way over toward the giant glass refrigerators. Everything you'd want in a refrigerator was there. He opened the door and grabbed an apple and instantly another apple appeared in its place.

"Any special requests?"

"Ham sandwich," said Harry.

"Turkey pot pie," said Ginny.

"Spaghetti," said Cho.

"Not hungry," said Hermione, "unlike some people I'm more trustworthy than others!"

"Oh, blow it out your rear end," said Ginny. Hermione opened her mouth in disgust then started laughing. Pretty soon everyone was laughing and Harry's pumpkin juice was coming out of his noise. This made everyone laugh louder and harder.

They sat in silence consuming their food like pigs, all accept for Hermione who sat in silence sipping her butterbeer and staring at the Maurader's Map. Harry couldn't take it anymore the silence was killing him and so was his curiosity.

"Cho, why are you in detention?" Hermione looked up startled that the silence was broken but Ginny and Draco looked relieved. Cho continued to stare at her plate and twirling her spaghetti. "Cho?"

"I heard you," she snapped. She wiped her mouth with her napkin and leaned back in her chair. The silence was tense and exciting as everyone waited for the reason she had to be stuck in this situation with them; even though right now the situation was rather enjoyable. "I got caught."

"Doing what, Cho?" asked Hermione gently.

"I was the one who put the Gryffindor Quidditch Team's Broomsticks under the Dismemberment Charm." Harry was fuming; she was the one who turned his Firebolt, one of the few things that Sirius gave him, into a pile of woodchips. Ginny had gotten up out of her chair and was pacing back and forth trying not to scream and rant at Cho. Draco however, was utterly delighted.

"I underestimated you Chang! You now have my full respect," He reached over and gave her a pat on the back. Cho wiggled free of "the pat" and stared at Harry, who was staring at his half-eaten ham sandwich. She could see the fire behind his eyes.

"Look, Harry, Ginny," she began quietly, "I'm not proud of what I did, and I'm so sorry that I destroyed your possessions."

"Is that all you're going to do?" asked Ginny angrily, "Just going to say you're sorry and expect us to say it's okay?"

"No, no! See I've been selling my drawings so I could get the money to buy you both new broomsticks!" Cho smiled hopefully. "I've raised over 50 galleons so far! And I got some money from my parents so I'm going to get you all Nimbus 2000's!"

"Really, a Nimbus 2000?" asked Ginny who perked up a bit. Cho smiled.

"Really. The best ones I can get!" Cho looked at Harry. "Did you hear that Harry?"

"I heard you Cho, and that's very kind of you to buy us new broomsticks but I don't want one." Harry stared at the floor and ran his fingers through his hair.

"If it's a Firebolt you want I get you one of them instead," Cho replied hopefully.

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER BROOMSTICK! OKAY? Do you understand that?" Harry shouted at her sending an echo around the kitchens. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry," she said cautiously, "I know that you don't want another broomstick because Sirius got you the one you had before, but how are you going to play without a broomstick?"

"I don't know Hermione," Harry whispered, "I don't want to think about it right now." Harry turned to face Cho, who was in tears. "Cho, I'm sorry that I screamed at you, but you have to understand that the broomstick I had can never be replaced."

"I really am sorry I did that Harry," she said, "Maybe if I had known that it was so important to you then I probably wouldn't have touched the broomstick, or any of the broomsticks."

"Oh,yes you wouldhave," said Draco fully irritated with all the mushy forgiveness being spread around, "Obviously you knew that each broomstick was valuable to each player already!"

"What are you getting at Malfoy?" asked Ginny.

"Think about it! A broomstick is not exactly something you can buy everyday, even when you're as wealthy as I am," Draco said sending everyone into a defensive rage about how he didn't have to gloat about being wealthy, "I WASN'T GLOATING! I said it because it's true. I am wealthy, okay? I'm not going to pretend I'm not just to please you lot!" Everyone was silent.

"I believe you were trying to make a point earlier," said and impatient Ginny.

"Anyways, everyone here who owns a broomstick will agree with me when I say the are already valuable to them, whether it's sentimental like Potter's ,or it's physically like Weaslette's! It wouldn't have made any difference in how much each person thought it was important to them, you would have destroyed them anyways!"

"As much as I hate to agree with Malfoy," said Hermione, "He's got a very good point."

"I do?" he asked stunned, "Er, I mean of course I do!" He didn't see it but Hermione flashed him a small smile.

"Okay so now that we've proven that Cho is cold and heartless," said Ginny, "Just kidding Cho don't worry. Maybe we should start heading back."

Everyone agreed and they made there way out of the kitchens and through the empty Great Hall. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the map.

"What? What is it Gin?" asked Harry.

"Snape's a floor above us and it looks like he's making his way to the classroom!" Ginny said.

"We need a shortcut then," said Draco, "Follow me!"

"Why should we follow you? You could be leading us somewhere else!" said Ginny.

"Um have you forgotten Weasly that I'm in detention too? And that even though it's Snape, I could be grilled alive too?"

"Right."

"Now come on! The Slytherins always take this way to get to Transfiguration faster," he shouted behind him as he sprinted through a side door and up five sets of stairs.

Everyone ran on his heels down a dark hallway with no paintings on the walls. It was so dark that they couldn't see two feet in front of them and they had to trust Draco's directions, something the three Gryffindors would have trouble to admitting to later. They came upon a door and Draco whispered to slowdown and keep quiet as we went through the doorway. The door was behind a wall curtain that had a gruesome design of goblins slaughtering each other in battle. Hermione let out a small sound of disgust as they went past it.

Once Ginny gave them the signal Draco led the way toward the Transfiguration classroom. As they were rounding the corner Hermione let out a small gasp. They all ducked back behind the corner. Snape was coming their way. "Now what?" asked Cho quietly.

"You guys go this way and I'll distract him," Draco said.

"What? No way man we're in this together!" said Harry.

"Are you insane Potter? Don't try and play the noble one, let me take the wheel," Draco said. Harry stared at him utterly confused as to why Draco would try and save them. "Go!" They reluctantly ran the other way and made it safely into the Transfiguration classroom wondering what Draco had in mind when he said "I'll distract him".

* * *

Author's Note: HA HA! CLIFFY! Sorry for taking so long on updating, I'm trying to make this story a little bit of my own rather than fully loyal to The Breakfast Club. So, yeah. I'm working on the next chapter now so that should be out soon after this one! Hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget to review! Please! 


	9. Chapter 9: Seperated and Speechless

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter OR the Breakfast Club!

Author's note: I recently read all of the reviews I've gotten on this story and you guys are soooooooooooooo nice! And just for that I reward you with Chapter 9!

* * *

Chapter 9: Separated

"What's he going to do?" whispered Cho into Hermione's ear as they all made an attempt to peek out the door. They couldn't see or hear anything.

"I have no clue!" answered Hermione, "It's kind of odd that he'd do this for us." Ginny threw her a disapproving look. "What? It's not like it hasn't passed through your mind either! We aren't exactly his favorite acquaintances here."

"Hermione has a point," started Harry, "But we are not exactly in the right place to complain at the moment." Harry threw Hermione a warning glance and she backed away from the subject.

"It's awfully brave though," she whispered more to herself than anyone else but they heard her anyways (considering they were practically on top of each other to see out of the door) and shook their heads in agreement. After a few moments of silence they heard it….

CRASH!

They all jumped out of their skin at the sound. Ginny put a hand to her heart and breathed heavily. Hermione and Cho laughed nervously at each other's expressions. Harry however, didn't move an inch from his position at the door. "Where is he? Ginny check the map!"

"It says he's down the hallway. We should be able to see him!" Ginny said confused. They all stared in silence, the tension mounting. The door flew open knocking Harry and everyone else down in the process. They scrambled to get up again and see who was responsible for knocking them to the ground. Draco ran past them and into his seat. They all followed suit without any objections.

"What-," Hermione started but was quickly silenced when a very cranky Snape blew through the door, black robes billowing in the wind he made as he moved swiftly toward the front of the room.

"Which one of you did it?" He asked in a dangerous whisper but when no one answered he raised his voice, "WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?"

Now Draco had a look of fake innocence on his face. To the Gryffindor Eye it's easy to spot the lack of sincerity in his face, but apparently to the Slytherins it was easy to miss. Hermione, Ginny, Cho, and Harry didn't have to fake the innocence or bewilderment; they were 100 sincere that they knew nothing about the distraction that had allowed them to sneak past under the greasy nose of the potions master.

"I will NOT ask you again!" he threatened. Harry fought his urge to turn toward the back of the room where Draco was waiting ever so patiently for the particularly cranky professor finish his ranting and raving. "Maybe another month worth detentions will persuade you all? Hmm?"

Hermione let out a small squeak when she heard the word "detention". Harry didn't know whether or not the squeak was a squeak of fear or celebration at this point. It wasn't such a bad Saturday after all. Harry's heart sank when he heard the two words that came from the back of the room.

"I did," Draco proclaimed proudly. Snape's head jerked up at the sound of Draco's voice. Harry wasn't sure what Snape was thinking but it could have been along the lines of, _what the hell are you doing?_

"Excuse me? Mr. Malfoy stop playing the hero and tell me who really did it," Snape replied at a last attempt to save Draco's arrogant and smug reputation. Would he accept the help? Or would he finally change his ways?

"It was me!" Draco was practically screaming, "What don't you understand you over grown oil stain?" Draco knew right away that it was the wrong thing to say. Harry's jaw hit the floor while Ginny and Cho shook with fear. Hermione however seemed to be in shock.

"Very well," said Snape, "Come with me, don't forget your parchment and quill for the essay I still want everyone to write." He said the last part louder than the first as if to let everyone else know he hadn't forgotten.

Draco snatched up his equipment for writing the essay and followed Snape out of the room giving them all a wink as he passed by. The door slammed shut and Ginny quickly whipped out the Marauder's Map to follow them. They watched in silence as the little dots marked Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy made their way toward the library. Hermione sighed.

"Now what do we do?" she asked.

"What do you mean? We write our essays," snapped Harry.

"We can't just leave him there!" protested Hermione.

"What do you suppose we do Hermione? Go get him? Then what? We sit around like before and talk? Face it, that will never happen again." Harry folded the map and tucked it in his pocket.

"Why are you so cynical? You don't know that Draco will go back to the way it was before," Hermione argued, "Normally your judgment is better than mine Harry. Why is this any different?"

"Nothing ever changes for the better around here Hermione, that's why," Harry said, "Not with people like Snape, Fudge, and Voldemort around!" Ginny and Cho gasped at Voldemort's name.

"That could all change! If YOU make it change!" Hermione finished.

"So now everything's up to me now is it? Oh don't worry Harry will know what to do!" Harry shook his head. "I'm supposed to change everything?"

"You already have," she whispered after a long pause. Cho sat on the top of one of the desks that faced toward the lake.

"Did I ever tell you guys that I was jealous of you?" Cho whispered.

"Yeah you made that clear when you chopped up our broomsticks," snapped Harry. Ginny frowned.

"No, not that way," Cho continued, "You all seem so brave. You fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you chase off dementors, you've ridden thestrals, won championships, saved Ginny and the Sorcerer's Stone, got rid of that filth Umbridge, and," she looked at Harry, "Did your best to save Cedric. You've all done more than I'll ever do in my whole life. You define house unity, you Gryffindors, and no one else.

"I only wish I could have fought along beside you more as these final days of suffering reach an end. I am determined to fight with you when the final battle of light versus dark descends upon us. We Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and yes even Slytherins look up to you. Don't let something as little as Draco Malfoy stand in your way of peace. He may not admit it but I know he admires you all as well. He's not stupid, he won't throw away what we have."

Ginny was in silent tears as she and Hermione nodded in Cho's direction as a way of saying thank you. Harry still sat starting at the top of his desk. Perhaps he was lost in what Cho had said, or maybe he was thinking of a good way to tell her she was wrong. Little did they know that he was working out a plan to bring Draco back to the Transfiguration classroom.

* * *

Author's Note: It's short I know but I wanted to get up to ten chapters before I finished the story. Not much left now...sniffle sniffle I'm going to miss writing it!

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10: The Essay

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Breakfast Club.

Author's note: Ah closure! Wonderful thing isn't it? Here's the end!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Essay

"Okay, so here's what we're going to do…" Harry and the girls huddled together and went over the plan. Numerous times they had to retreat to their normal positions as the "check ins" began to take place closer together every time. The map, keeping them in the clear every time.

After the numerous amounts of "check ins" belonged to Professor Snape and only Professor Snape they began to wonder just what had happened to Professor McGonagall. Was she dead or something?

"Okay Ginny, your wand," Hermione beckoned for Ginny's wand and began murmuring various incantations under her breath. A few minutes passed and Hermione quit muttering and smiled as exact replicas of each of them appeared in their seats quiet and patient.

"You sure this will work?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Oh ye of little Faith! Shame on you, Harry, doubting the best witch in the whole school," Ginny put her arm around Hermione and gave a squeeze, "I believe you Hermy!"

"Icks-nay on the Ermy-hay," Hermione said, "But thank you very much Ginny. Now let's get out of here!"

Cho pulled a desk bellow what looked like an air vent and stood up on it to magically take off the cover. When it was off she jumped of and Ginny climbed up and through the shaft, from the inside she gradually make the whole bigger to accommodate everyone else. When everyone was up Hermione returned everything back to normal and they set off crawling through the vent.

"Wait, why would Hogwarts have an air conditioning system? No electricity remember?" Harry asked.

"If you'd have read Hogwarts, A History you'd know that it's not an air conditioning system but an Elf Shaft." Hermione huffed.

"An Elf Shaft?" Cho sounded bewildered, or at least from what you could hear in the echoic "shaft".

"Oh! I've heard of these, Dad used to have to remove them from old mansions before muggles bought them. It's the way house elves used to get around before they were taught magic," Ginny informed them.

"Learn something knew everyday," Harry mumbled as he sidestepped a spider web.

"We should be just above the Library now," Ginny announced.

CRASH!

They felt the floor underneath them collapse as they fell through the rafters above the library, sending debris everywhere. In all this commotion they managed to trigger the domino effect among the bookcases and watched in awe as each one kept falling one after another.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! (and so on)

"Smooth guys, real smooth," Malfoy said as he offered Hermione a hand up. She took it, blushing.

"Harry's got something to say," Cho said as she pushed an unwilling Harry to his feet and shoved him right to Malfoy.

"Thanks guys," sarcasm dripped from Harry's words.

"No problem," smiled Ginny and they all waited for Harry to speak.

"We did some talking back at the classroom before we left and decided that we all had a pretty good time this Saturday even if we all got detention," Harry took a breath," And we wanted to offer up a truce."

"A truce?" Malfoy looked confused.

"Yeah a truce, like an agreement between two parties-," Hermione began.

"I know what a truce is Hermione," Malfoy said a little annoyed, "What I don't get is why."

An awkward silence filled the room as Harry mentally punished himself for being so stupid and offering peace.

"I thought we already had one," said Malfoy. And as everyone began to realize what he said a smile began to creep slowly across his face. Harry punched him in the shoulder.

"Make me feel like an ass would you?" Harry said jokingly.

"You know it never gets old."

They all sat around in a circle telling each other anecdotes of their past. They had just come off a good laugh when Draco told them about how Crabbe had a crush on Hermione for like two years and would use to pretend his pillow was her every night. Hermione was unfortunately mentally disturbed from that point on.

"Hey, what about the Essay?" Ginny asked all of a sudden. Everyone looked startled.

"What about you Hermione? You want to right it up for us?" Cho asked.

"You guys sure? How will I know what to say?" Hermione asked.

"We trust you," Malfoy said, "Make it sound cool."

"Alright," Hermione sighed and took the parchment to a corner by the window so she could think.

To pass the time Ginny and Cho played a game of Exploding Snap while Draco and Harry talked about Quidditch making wild gestures with their hands. The peace in the room was ideal compared to the awkward silence in the beginning of the day. Just when Hermione declared that she was done the library doors burst open to reveal a speechless and horribly purple Snape.

"LOOK AT THIS MESS," began Snape, "YOU'VE ALL GOT DETENTION FOR A MONTH! NOW GET OUT! GET OUT!"

They all smiled at each other and made their way past Snape one by one careful not to look him in the eye, except for Draco. He marched straight up to Snape and slapped the essay in his hand and walked out, catching up to Hermione and slinging his arm over her shoulder.

Snape clutched the letter in his hands and read it:

_**Professor Snape,**_

_**We think that it's incredibly insane of you to assign us this Essay to force us to recall on everything we've done wrong. We know what we did and we served the time for it, even if your opinions on punishment are in one way or another warped to your liking. We've taken a vote and have decided to take it up with the headmaster on your behavior and the absence of Professor McGonagall in the process. **_

_**To get to the point, we think that writing essays don't teach us anything about life. In some way we owe you a thank you for patching up the bonds between houses this Saturday. See you next Saturday!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Rebel, The Prude, The Brain, The Jock, and the Tissue Box**_

_**PS: Sorry about the library!**_

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and being patient! And let me know if you like the ending!

AtLossForWords


End file.
